battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan Cat (Cat Unit)
Titan Cat is the 9th and last Normal Cat unlocked, it's a powerful close-ranged fighter. His True Form doubles his health and damage, as well as giving him a 30% chance to knockback all enemies but Metal, but his recharge time increases slightly. Cat Evolves into Mythical Titan Cat at level 10. Evolves into Jamiera Cat at level 20+10. Pros *High damage and health, especially in True Form. *Decent attack rate, with area attacks. *True Form grants chance to knockback all enemies (except Metal enemies). Cons *Quite expensive. *Slow recharge (True Form has an even slower recharging time). Strategies/Usage *Titan Cat has high health and attack power, as well as moderate attack speed. Use him to tank for long-ranged cats like Gross Cat and Dragon Cat, or to break past groups of enemies. *His True Form's ridiculous power and ability to knockback enemies make him crucial during the later stages of the game such as Flappy Cat, Mammals? and Crazy Cats. *When used with Crazed Titan Cat, the combination of Shockwaves and knockback is formidable. *Use his Area Attack and moderate attack speed to clear out waves of enemies. *Be aware that because of Titan Cat's short range, he may be easily overwhelmed by longer ranged enemies. *His high health and damage as well as never getting knocked back unless killed means he is good against bosses like Master A., Camelle, Sunfish Jones, Kory or all Nyandam , Face and Bun Bun variants. *He has close range, so try clearing fodder enemies when summoning him, to give him more time to hit the bosses without getting killed too early. *In late Stories of Legend, Jamiera Cat is more useful as a defense/support type cat than for his power, as he has a lot of stamina, doesn't get knocked back until his death, and can knockback enemies. His attacking role is better filled by Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, or Drama Cats. *His stat spread is good to have in the level Oncoming Storm (Insane), as The Perfect Cyclone can't hit close cats. *Also good against Advent bosses such as Hannya, King WahWah, Queen B, Clionel and Daboo as he does not get killed in one shot. Description Cost * Chapter 1: $1300 * Chapter 2: $1950 * Chapter 3: $2600 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: Has the body of a tall, muscular human with a cat face. *Evolved Form: Has the body of a tall, muscular human with a dark, scary face. Its hands are bigger than the previous form and its body has developed a 6-pack. *True Form: Looks like the normal Titan Cat with Mythical Titan's arms. Wears an overstretched T-shirt, which says "I love mackerel" in Japanese. Trivia *Jamiera Cat may be a reference to the Ultraman monster Jamila. This is further supported by the Japanese names of the two characters, where two syllables from the monster's name are swapped to form the cat's name: **'ジャミラ' Jamira →　ネコ'ジャラミ '''Neko Jarami. *The Normal and Evolved form may be referencing a Titan from the popular anime ''Attack on Titan. *Jamiera Cat is slightly taller than his first two forms. *Mythical Titan Cat and Crazed M. Titan Cat have the same facial expression. *In The Battle Cats POP!, Jamiera Cat is called Jameira. Gallery titantw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) mtitantw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) jamieratw.PNG|True form description (TW) Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Titan Cat's Attack Animation Mythical Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Mythical Titan Cat's Attack Animation Jamiera Cat Attack Animation.gif |Jamiera Cat's Attack Animation father day illust.jpg|Father's Day illust midsummer illust.jpg|Midsummer illust Show/Hide gallery TitanCat-ClimmyClim.jpg MythicalTitanCat-ClimmyClim.jpg JamieraCat-ClimmyClim.jpg titancatdescription.png|Normal form description (EN) mythicaltitancatdescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) jamieracatdescription.png|True form description (EN) titancatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) mythicaltitancatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) jamieracatjpdescription.png|True form description (JP) titantw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) mtitantw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) jamieratw.PNG|True form description (TW) Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Titan Cat's Attack Animation Mythical Titan Cat Attack Animation.gif |Mythical Titan Cat's Attack Animation Jamiera Cat Attack Animation.gif |Jamiera Cat's Attack Animation father day illust.jpg|Father's Day illust midsummer illust.jpg|Midsummer illust Gudetama animated.gif|Gudetama collab. GIF Show/Hide gallery Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/009.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%b5%f0%bf%c0%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Lizard Cat | Actress Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Anti-White Cats